


He said she said

by HKHolmes911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Use your imagination, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKHolmes911/pseuds/HKHolmes911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first poem. <br/>inspired by E. E. Cummings</p>
            </blockquote>





	He said she said

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle. This in not my preferred medium but I'm trying to get better. Please comment

Are you OK said he  
No said she  
Shall I stay said he  
Don’t go said she

You look divine said he  
Please don't lie said she  
Never said he  
Come to bed said she

This cant go on said he  
Bite your tongue said she  
You know this is wrong said he  
I’m not that young said she

I can't stay said he  
Then go away said she  
Is this hate said he  
I’ll see you at eight said she

I want you back said he  
After all this time said she  
It’s not like that said he  
I still have my pride said she

OH GOD More said he  
You can leave. Or.. said she  
Why wont you trust me said he  
You already broke me said she

Please said he  
Tease said she  
Tight said he  
I hate it when we fight said she

I’ll never let go said he  
I know said she.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment only what you would like to read.


End file.
